Conventionally, gelled compositions have been used in various fields including such as cosmetics and foods, wherein an oily gelling agent is generally used to form such gelled composition containing oils.
For example, fats and oils contains at least 70% by mass of a triglyceride derived from a mixture of palmitic acid and behenic acid, wherein the mass ratio of each acid is 30:70 to 70:30, and the iodine value thereof is 10 or smaller, is used as the oily gelling agent (Patent Literature 1).
However, the stability of such oily gelled composition and particularly the temperature stability of the above oily gelled compositions are still needed to be further improved.